fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Switch
Mario Kart Switch is the next game in the Mario Kart series. It follows Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as the second game in the series released for the Switch, however the gameplay has been drastically changed from its predecessors as it marks the return of the "Double Dash" mechanic as a main feature. The game is set to release in late 2018. Gameplay Like the other games in the franchise, MKS is a Racing game where the goal is to be the first to cross the finish line in (usually) 3 lap races with 12 players each around varied tracks, all of which have their own gimmicks to them, along with items found in item boxes along the way to make the game more challenging. MKS brings back the Double Dash mechanic from the 4th game in the franchise, which allows you to choose two players in a kart instead of one, allowing you to bring out a whole new array of tricks and fun into the game. Gliding and Underwater Racing as well as Anti-Gravity return from Mario Kart 7 and 8 respectively, allowing tracks to go where they never have before. The game's tracks are closer to Wii's designs, however, with the shortcuts being more risky and more "open" so to say. Grand Prix is the "normal mode" so to say, which allows players to compete against CPUs in 4 track cups for first place based off of a points system, which rewards points based on your placing in the races. The character with the most points at the end of the Prix wins. Time Trials allows players to go on any track they want (of course if they're unlocked) and compete for the best time globally on the track. IF you rank in the top 10 times globally, you will have your replay checked by Nintendo to ensure you aren't cheating. Versus is similar to Grand Prix where you can play races against CPUs for the best ranking, however multiplayer is available and the rules are completely changeable, allowing for a truly customizable Mario Kart experience. Online also returns in this game, allowing players to play in online matches with other players, to increase their Global VR, a system which shows the best players online across the globe. Both Vs. and all Battle modes are available online, as well as Tournaments which are created by players, which, once joined, will make you join a team to face off in matches to earn the most points for yourself or your team in a period of time. Mission Mode returns, last being seen in Mario Kart DS. There's 100 missions, divided up into 10 "worlds", one being an extra one. Each has a miniboss and a boss too. Missions Battle Battle modes are completely separate from the races. They come in many different modes in special tracks, where players will compete in arena matches against each other and many CPUs for the best score in the games. All of these games are available in Singe Player, Multiplayer and Online and are also fully customizable in offline games, including Team Battles. The battle modes are listed below- *'Balloon Battle'- An all out classic war between teams or players. If you hit someone with an item, they lose a balloon and you get a point. Run out of Balloons and you're sidelined, and lose half of your points. Press on the C-stick and you blow up an extra balloon from the points you've collected, but doing so will remove a point. Most points before the game ends wins. **'Balloon Battle (Classic)'- All the same rules apply as they do in normal Balloon Battle, however if you get sidelined, you're out. When sidelined, you get to be transformed into a bomb kart. *'Coin Runners'- A collectahon- literally. The players drive around collecting coins around the battlefield, dropping them if they get hit. You may carry infinite amounts of coins instead of the normal 10, and the number will be displayed above your kart. Whoever has the most coins at the end of the round wins. Coins now respawn over time, like in Mario Kart Wii. *'Bob-Omb Blast'- A subtype of Balloon Battle. Driving into an Item Box will instantly give you an extra Bob-Omb, which you can have 10 of at most. Bombs work differently in this mode- tapping slightly will only throw them in front of you, while holding down the item button before throwing will throw it like normal, and making it explode on contact with the ground. Otherwise, the game works the same as Balloon Battle. Oh, and Double Item Boxes show up in the last minute of the game. *'Shine Thief'- *'Renegade Roundup'- *'Cloudy Forecast'- A hot-potato game using returning item Thunder Cloud. One player is assigned the Thunder Cloud, and must pass it on before it strikes the player its under. If you get struck, you're out and put in as a Bomb-Kart. The time you have to pass it on decreases each time someone is disqualified. Items ARE usable with the Thunder Cloud, as it is specifically edited for this Battle Mode, and the slight speed boost given during it is slightly boosted. Once a player is shocked, another random player is selected as the Cloud Carrier. *'Viral Racing'- A game similar to Shine Thief and Cloudy Forecast, Viral Racing selects one person to start off the game as "it", sort of like tag. The player has a red virus from Dr. Mario on the top of its screen, and its goal is to infect people by touching them, and then making them join his team. Infections mean you get a slight speed boost but a debuff in item reception. Other players must try to escape the virus- if every player is succesfully infected in the time limit, the one player as the first virus wins, if at least 1 player is still uninfected, they win. The virus gets faster as time goes on, so be careful! *'Boss Blitz'- A game where players work together to beat a set boss invading one of the battle stages. There are 6 different bosses (seen below) and players are ranked on how much they helped beat the boss, with the one attacking the most getting crowned the winner. Battle Arenas *Mushroom Canyon- A rectangular battle field seperated by a large cliff. This cliff features an army of bouncy red mushrooms, normal green mushrooms and glider blue mushrooms- use these to get to the other side. A large green Mushroom in the middle is a hectic area full of item boxes, so go there with cautions. On the cliff sides, many trees and rocks will get in your way. Battle carefully. **Battle Course 2- Now a floating battle course on an ocean, Battle Course 2 says mainly the same as its Super Mario Kart counterpart, other than the obvious graphical differences and a third dimension being added to the course. The course has palm trees and other floral decorations added around. The main difference is being able to go underwater, and anti-grav under the entire course- which has holes shaped in the walls on the other end, allowing you to fall into them and pop out on the other side by either feathering or by just driving into them on the flipside. *Pizza Place- A large, circular battlefield on top of a pizza. The arena is cut into 10 triangular sections, which randomly fall into the abyss and respawn momentarily. There are many toppings such as pepperoni and sausage to do tricks off of. Some cheese gets hot, so try for your kart not to be burned. Characters Characters are split into 3 categories- Light, Medium, and Heavy- in which Light generally are the slowest but have the best traction, Medium are in between, and Heavy usually have high speed but low traction. Heavier and Lighter characters are sorted into 4 subcategories- Heavy (heaviest), Cruiser (heavier), Light (lighter), and Feather (lightest). Due to the Double Dash mechanic in this game, characters are sorted into their default teams- however these teams are completely changeable. Teams are every 2 characters below. Default Mario_-_SuperMarioRun.png| Mario Medium Luigi_MP9.png| Luigi Medium Peach_(Super_Mario_3D_World).png| Peach Light Daisy_MK7.png| Daisy Light Toad3DLand.png| Toad Feather 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10.png| Toadette Feather MKPC Yoshi Solo.png| Yoshi Light Birdo_YBA.png| Birdo Medium DK Strong.png| Donkey Kong Heavy DiddyKong.png| Diddy Kong Light Bowser MP10.png| Bowser Heavy BowserJr.SMG.png| Bowser Jr. Light Babymariositting.png| Baby Mario Feather BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG| Baby Luigi Feather LazyWario.png| Wario Cruiser 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png| Waluigi Cruiser KoopaTroopaMP9.png| Koopa Feather 180px-Paratroopa.png| Paratroopa Feather Baby_Peach.png| Baby Peach Feather Baby_Daisy.png| Baby Daisy Feather Spike - Mario Party 10.png| Spike Medium HammerBroNSMBU.png| Hammer Bro. Medium PiantaTree.PNG| Pianta Cruiser NokiShell.PNG| Noki Light Unlockable PrincessRosalina.png| Rosalina Medium Luma.png| Luma Feather Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png| Dry Bowser Heavy Dry_Bones_MPSR.png| Dry Bones Feather Red_Lakitu_MK7.png| Lakitu Feather Wiggler MK7.png| Wiggler Cruiser Petey_Piranha_MPSR.png| Petey Piranha Heavy Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png| King Boo Cruiser Shyguy_MP9.png| Shy Guy Feather Wacky Coco Cap Guy.png|Skull Guy (name unrevealed) Feather MushroombanditNSMBU.png| Nabbit Light Bandit MP11.png|Bandit Feather SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png| Boom Boom Cruiser PunpunSolo.png| Pom Pom Cruiser MetalMarioMK7Solo.png| Metal Mario Heavy Pink Gold Peach MK8.png| Pink Gold Peach Heavy Dixie Kong_-_Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png| Dixie Kong Light Funky Kong Artwork_-_Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png| Funky Kong Cruiser E_Gadd_Solo_LM2.png| E. Gadd Light Toadsworth2.png| Toadsworth Feather NSMBULarry.png| Larry Light Lemmy_Koopa.png| Lemmy Feather Iggy_Koopa.png| Iggy Medium WendyNSMBU.png| Wendy Medium RoyNSMBU.png| Roy Cruiser MortonNSMBU.png| Morton Heavy LudwigNSMBU.png| Ludwig Cruiser MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png| Kamek Light Pallette Swaps All pallette swaps are unlockable in this game, mostly through Time Trials. ACL_MK8_Red_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Blue_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Orange_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Yellow_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Pink_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Light_Blue_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Black_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_White_Yoshi.png ACL_MK8_Green_Shy_Guy.png ACL_MK8_Blue Shy Guy.png ACL_MK8_Light Blue Shy Guy.png ACL_MK8_Pink Shy Guy.png ACL_MK8_Black Shy Guy.png ACL_MK8_White Shy Guy.png ACL_MK8_Yellow Shy Guy.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 1.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 2.png ACL - SSBSwitch recolour - Toad 3.png ACL MK8 Purple Toad.png ACL MK8 Red Koopa Troopa.png ACL MK8 Blue Koopa Troopa.png ACL MK8 Yellow Koopa Troopa.png ACL MK8 Green Dry Bones.png ACL MK8 Blue Dry Bones.png Dark Bones New Render by Pokerninja2.png ACL MK8 Green Paratroopa.png ACL MK8 Blue Paratroopa.png ACL MK8 Yellow Paratroopa.png ACL MK8 Pink Pianta.png ACL MK8 Yellow Pianta.png GreenNoki.png RedNoki.png 280px-Birdo MP9 (1).png 280px-Birdo MP9 (1)WS. Png GreenBirdo.png Fire_Mario_not_Fire.png Shadow Mario 2.png Unlocking Criteria *Rosalina & Luma- Complete the 150cc Mushroom Cup *Lakitu & Wiggler- Complete the 150cc Flower Cup *Nabbit & Bandit- Complete the 150cc Star Cup *King Boo & Petey Piranha- Complete the 150cc Special Cup *Dry Bowser & Dry Bones- Complete the 150occ Leaf Cup *Toadsworth & E. Gadd- Beat Boohemoth in Mission Mode Items Like in other games, items are a crucial part to Mario Kart Switch. Items are found in Item Boxes around the track, and will give you a random item when driven through. Mario Kart Switch features a rebalanced item system, as well as the return of double items. Items are used by the character currently in the back of the kart- and only the characters in the back of the kart can get their own special items. However, it's always possible to switch characters. You can also hold two items in this game like in Deluxe, with one being held by the driver and the other by the thrower- and you must switch to use both. Exclusive items also return in this game, which make your choice of characters more important. Items found on Track These items are only found on the track. New Items Returning Items Special Items Tracks There are a total of 40 non DLC tracks in Mario Kart Switch, each with their own gimmicks and special features. The tracks in this game, along with the returning gimmicks of Gliders, Underwater Racing and Anti-Gravity also return the Pipes from Double Dash, used in shortcuts. 2 more cups, the Spiny Shell and Super Horn cups are being released free with the release of the game, where a ballot was held for the community's favorite retro course from each game. There's also another 2 cups named the All Cup Tour- which'll bring down a dropdown menu allowing you to choose between Nitro, Retro or Full-on. Nitro plays Mushroom, Flower, Egg, Star and Special, the Retro plays Shell, Banana, Bell, Leaf, and Lightning, and Full-on does all 10 in the base game. SNES Choco Island 1 has been treated like the GBA tracks in Mario Kart 8- it has been lengthened and terraformed. However, many other aspects of the track remain the same. The mud now is replaced by drivable Chocolate Milk, being fountained out from a straw in the middle of said pool. Instead of small pools of the milk, the whole section they are found in is submerged. The first bend of the course is now on the side of a cliff in Anti-Gravity. Goombas are the only major obstacle in this course, along with some small piranha plants that don't bite, but spin you out when hit. Toad's Factory is very changed from its appearance in Mario Kart Wii. The outside section with the swaying platforms now features a small glider ramp which opens on the second lap. As you reenter the building, it is now an anti-gravity section as the course now is tilted. The conveyors now also have anti-grav pillars in the middle of them, and the track twists back to normal in the siren section. As you jump out the building, the small out-of bounds water section's shortcut has now been made official, as there is a ramp floating in the lake. The sides of the machinery are now anti-gravity, which allows players to jump from one to another. The booster ramp is now a glider ramp which takes you to the finish line. Obstacles These obstacles are found on the track- many have AIs, and some help you instead of hurt you. Kart Parts The Kart Parts availible for this game are divided into 3 categories- Bodies, Wheels and Gliders. Many karts return from previous installments of the series, more than ever before. Bikes have been edited to include a "Sidecar" where the second character sits. Karts and Bikes have a number of differences- *Karts all outward drift, while some bikes have an inward drift. *Some characters have an alternate outfit for riding bikes. *Bikes preform wheelies when using a boost, but it's purely visual. An ATV is a cross between the two, which is functionally the same but some characters wear their alternate costumes, and the wheelies carry over. A random kart part is unlocked every 50 coins collected. * denotes Inside Drift Amiibo Amiibo are obviously compatible with this game- but for the first time in the Mario Kart series, it introduces its own line of custom Amiibo. 8 Amiibo- featuring the original 9 (Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, DK, Bowser and Wario (Luigi being included in the Mario & Luigi amiibo) characters in their signature karts with their partners (Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Toadette, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, and Waluigi). A series 2 of Amiibo is currently in the works, and will be revealed at the Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase. Amiibo in this game work in a number of ways- *Non-MK Amiibo figurines like the Smash Bros. Amiibo will unlock an exclusive Amiibo costume (to a select group of Amiibo) and/or an exclusive sticker (or sticker set) for Karts. *MK Amiibo figurines work just like in Super Smash Bros. 4, where you can train an Amiibo of your choosing in "Amiibo Trials" where they will learn to race like you- and you can then enter them in online Amiibo competitions online. More information on this will be revealed later. Challenges A feature returning from Mario Kart Wii, monthly Challenges appear aside from Missions, being lengthier than missions but with a reward for beating it, such as an Alternate Costume. The first challenge was in December 2018, shortly after the game's release. Ballot A ballot was released in May 21st, 2017 to find the tracks used in the Spiny Shell and Super Horn cups. See here. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.''- GCN Tilt-a-Kart features a platform shaped like the Mario sprite in this game *''Super Mario Kart''- Battle Course 2, Vanilla Lake 2, Choco Island 1 and Bowser Castle 2 return from this game. Trivia *Some content, such as Mario Kart Museum and New Donk Parade, is taken from EnderLegends' cancelled project, DLC packs for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *Content and formatting is somewhat inspired by other fanon games such as Mario Kart 9, and other working titles (which I'll list when they get out of sandbox mode). I advise you check them out. *Roy and Iggy's special item is based off of their boss battles in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. U, respectively. *''Second Level Caverns' '' name is based off of not only the fact that it's the second track in the game, but that the second level of nearly every sidescrolling Mario game is a cave.